


Dinner

by demonkidpliz



Series: Her name means 'cat' [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bridge Crew Family, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Space Husbands, Space Triumvirate, Starfleet Academy, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkidpliz/pseuds/demonkidpliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saavik invites her Academy friends over for dinner. It doesn't go quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit work of fiction. All characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and the Star Trek franchise. I own nothing.

“I am yet to complete grading papers for my COMP101 class. Also, if I remember correctly, you promised Admiral Krueger that you would go over the simulation class protocols with him on Monday morning."

“Alright, alright,” Kirk said, throwing his hands in the air, “So we won’t go camping. Doesn’t mean we can’t do anything else over the weekend. Come on, Spock! When was the last time we got three days off in a row?"

“Jim, I understand, but it’s the middle of the semester. Perhaps we can do something at home - invite McCoy over for dinner..."

“Admiral, Captain,” Saavik cut in, throwing a jacket around her shoulders and hastily stuffing her arms through the sleeves, “I’m going out with some friends. I’ll be back late, but I have the keys. Please don’t wait up.” She turned to the shoe cabinet.

“Hang on, where are you going?” Kirk called out.

“Just out. My friends and I were thinking of getting dinner and some drinks,” Saavik said neatly zipping up her boots.

“And who are these friends?” Kirk pressed. Saavik rolled her eyes, an action Kirk did not miss.

“Just send friends from the Academy, Admiral. You know most of them,” Saavik sighed, “Peter’s coming too. You can ask him.” She shot a meaningful glance at Spock, arching one eyebrow slightly as if to mean _really_?

“I think what the Admiral is implying is that we don’t see you around the house much, Saavik kam. It would be satisfactory if you stayed and had dinner with us every now and then.” Spock said slowly, in Vulcan.

“I understand, Captain. Perhaps you would be amenable to discussing this tomorrow, at breakfast? Pardon my haste, but my friends are waiting for me downstairs,” Saavik replied in their native tongue.

“Run along, then. But this conversation isn’t over, young lady,” Kirk interjected, the Vulcan syllables flowing over his tongue with practised ease. Saavik turned to leave, the door whishing shut behind her.

“Well,” Kirk exhaled, turning to his husband and bondmate, “Where were we?"

Spock’s thin lips turned up in a hint of a smile, “I believe we were discussing our plans for the upcoming holiday weekend. I suggested we invite McCoy. If his daughter Joanna is visiting, we could call them all over…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, half-Vulcan Academy students get hungover too.

Kirk pushed the bowl of meticulously cut fruit over the counter towards Spock. An unmistakeable glow emanated from his face as he glanced over his bondmate’s angular features fondly. Spock picked up a fork, without looking up from his PADD, but remembered to nudge Kirk a thank you over the bond.

Kirk resumed munching on his cereal as he flicked over the morning news on his own PADD. It was a lazy Saturday morning. Kirk wasn’t expecting to get much done, except look over the Fleet reports for the meeting next week. The faint tapping on Spock’s nimble fingers on the touchscreen was the only sound in the otherwise silent kitchen. Sunlight streamed in through the glass wall that overlooked the bright, blue bay.

Saavik ambled in, her bare feet making pitter patter sounds on the hardwood floor. Her unruly hair hadn’t been combed and she squinted in the sun. She gave a great yawn as she poured herself some black coffee.

“Had a fun night?” Kirk asked, looking up.

Saavik nodded, taking a seat on the kitchen counter next to Spock. “A little too much fun."

“You were inebriated when you returned last night. And now you are suffering from a human condition known as the ‘hangover’," observed Spock.

Saavik nodded again, glumly.

“How did you manage to get drunk?” Kirk asked, half-amused, “I thought Vulcans don’t get drunk, on alcohol, I mean. Unless you were having sugar."

Saavik shuddered, “Dem found this hole, a real dive bar. They had Romulan Ale…"

Spock nodded, his lips pursed. Kirk smiled, “At least we now know that part of your physiology isn’t infallible."

Spock clicked his PADD shut. “Saavik, will you be willing to resume yesterday’s conversation now?"

Saavik’s forehead landed on the counter with a thud. “Yes, Captain,” came the muffled reply.

“Okay, let’s get some toast in you first,” Kirk said getting up.

“What are your plans for next weekend?” Spock started, without preamble.

“I don’t know. Spend time with my friends and classmates, I suppose. Check out some new places to eat in the bay area, watch some movies…"

“Hit up some more dive bars...” Kirk supplied, generously spreading butter on the fresh pieces of toast. “Here you go. This will help with the hangover,” he said, offering her the plate.

Saavik gratefully accepted the toast and very nearly picked one up before quickly turning to get cutlery, mindful of Spock’s eyes on her. She methodically sliced the toast in smaller pieces before propping them on the fork and hungrily taking some bites. “You were right, Admiral. I do feel better.” she said after a while.

“How about you call your friends over to our place? Spock and I’ll cook. It'll be a real treat!” Kirk said eagerly.

“I don’t know, Admiral. It might be intimidating for students to come down to their Professors’ residence for a meal.” said Saavik.

“I was under the impression we knew most of your friends, and that they knew us.” Spock said.

Saavik got up to wash the plate at the sink. “I did say ‘most’ - not all."

“Is there anyone in particular?” Spock asked again, his voice absent of the slightest inflection.

Saavik didn’t have to look in the mirror to know that the tips of her ears had turned green. “There are some new students at the Academy on exchange programs,” she said evasively.

“Great!” Kirk said, “We can call them all over. You know what, Spock? We should call Bones and Jo over too."

“Oh, Jo’s not in town,” Saavik interrupted, “Pete and I spoke with her yesterday. She’s caught up in some work and won’t be back till December."

“Alright then,” Kirk said, “So it’ll be the three of us, Bones, Pete - and I’m guessing Jess is coming too…” Saavik nodded. “That makes six. And how many of your friends, dear?"

“Four,” Saavik said, “Dem, Scott, Xon and David. Dem and Xon are vegetarian too, so keep that in mind when cooking for us."

“Dem…Xon…vegetarian…” Kirk said, making notes on his PADD, “And who else did you mention? David?"

Saavik nodded, finishing the last of her coffee, “New student. I’m going to shower now and head out to the library. My study group is supposed to meet there after lunch and I want to get some work done before that.” She walked out of the kitchen before either of the men could get in another word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing most of us are familiar with Vulcan eating habits. They are vegetarians and they never eat with their hands because their hands are sensory organs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the long weekend and the old Space Triumvirate get together to spend some quality time. Bonus, Bones doing grocery shopping.

Kirk made his way past the students down the stairs to meet Dr. McCoy standing by the edge of the lawn. His old friend was wearing a wind cheater and dark glasses, and he smiled as Kirk caught up to him.

“Where’s the hobgoblin?” greeted McCoy.

“At home. He finished with his lectures early, so I told him to go home. It’s getting very chilly these days and I don’t want him walking outside late, unless it’s absolutely necessary.” Kirk said, falling in stride with McCoy as the two friends began walking towards the campus gate.

They stopped at the supermarket on the way back to pick up some groceries and supplies for  the dinner party over the weekend. Kirk was armed with a list, and McCoy was helping him find the things, interspersing them with his own comments.

“Really? Carrots, beetroots, pumpkins and plomeek? Who’s gonna eat all these anyway? Oh right, we have like four vegetarians at the party."

“Fish? Since when do you cook fish? You know I won’t eat this right?"

“Tell me you’ve got something stronger than wine and beer."

They were soon done. Kirk swiped his card at the counter and started putting the things into his reusable grocery bag. “…And that’s when I ran into Morgan.” he said, arranging the bottles horizontally.

“Morgan?” McCoy squinted.

“Morgan Halsey? The Astronomy lecturer who specialises in the Andromeda Galaxy?"

“Ah, yes! She was the guest lecturer who came from the Kepler Centre last semester.” McCoy nodded, “Brown hair, glasses? She’s an attractive looking one."

“Yeah, and she’s all, ‘so great to see you Jim, hope you’re coming for Archer’s birthday party next week’, and I really just wanted to go home at that point. But then she starts talking about Saavik. ‘She’s really smart, Jim, just like you!’. Apparently she hasn’t scored below an A- in any of her papers. And I’m like, 'What can I say? She does take after her father. The other one.'"

Bones laughed, “At least it’s always funny to hear that half the Academy still thinks she’s yours and Spock’s biological child!"

Kirk grinned, now heading out of the store. “Honestly, Bones, I don’t know how she does it. I never see her study. She’s always out with friends and the Academy people, and let me tell you, she’s a far cry from the twelve year old who would sneak into our bedroom in the middle of the night because she would get nightmares."

“I know, Jim. But isn’t that a good thing? I mean, no one expected her to adjust to Starfleet so well,” said McCoy, running his hands over his stubble ruefully, “And, oh! To be young and free and unfettered by the bonds of…"

“Oh shut up, Bones."

“I’ll shut up if you tell me what you’ve got going on for tonight."

“Crabmeat soup, stir fried kai lan, roasted sweet potatoes, and some good old Kentucky bourbon. Oh, and we can watch a holovid. Anything will do - you can pick."

The two men walked to Kirk’s apartment, where they were greeted by Spock, who was practising on his lute.

“Good evening, Doctor.” the Vulcan said getting up and putting away his musical instrument.

“Surprised to see me, ya pointy-eared elf?” McCoy greeted in his own fashion.

“Only pleasantly. You are always welcome to join us for dinner."

Kirk went to the kitchen with the supplies as Spock and McCoy exchanged news of their respective departments at the Academy.

“I presume your surgery scheduled for this evening got pushed back?” Spock enquired.

“Right-o. Which is why I tagged along with Jim for dinner. So tell me about this dinner party you’re planning."

The three old friends shared some dinner and drinks and stayed up watching reruns of classic sitcoms from the 90s and early 2000s before Bones finally called it a day and called himself a cab to take him home. Kirk steered a half-asleep Spock into their bedroom and curled up next to his husband before falling into deep, sound sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock finally meet the new mysterious friend.

“I swear, Saavik, I mean I know you have dibs on him, but otherwise I would be all up in that, if you know what I mean."

Saavik blushed a tender green, “We always know what you mean, Dem. And just for the record, I do not have dibs on him. Scott, do you want a refill?"

“Don’t mind if I do,” replied the young girl, tucking her dark, curly hair behind her ears. She grabbed the bottle from behind Demora who was sitting on the kitchen counter and poured herself another glass. "I know David's really smart, and easy on the eyes, but what happened to that Orion chick, Dem?"

“Oh, please! That's so last week...woah there, Scotty! Ration the good stuff, we have a long evening ahead of us.” Demora chided.

Outside, Jess was helping Kirk and Spock lay the table, while McCoy sat on the couch with his second Mint Julep.

“Thank you for coming early to help out, sweetheart,” Kirk said affably.

“It’s nothing,” Jess smiled in return. “Slow day at the Museum, actually. Pete will be over with the others any time now."

As if on cue, the doorbell buzzed.

“I’ll get it!” Saavik called from the kitchen. The other two trooped out of the kitchen after her.

“Greetings, Saavik,” Xon said politely, edging in.

“Saav!” Peter greeted, clapping her on the back, “Where are my uncles?"

“It’s nice and warm in here. Saavik, where can I hang my coat?” David whispered.

Spock looked up as soon as he heard the newcomer.

“Come on in, come on in, kids,” Kirk called out to everyone warmly, approaching the door. “Saavik dear, who’s your friend here?"

All the commotion descended into silence. Kirk could sense Spock going very, very still behind him.

“David Marcus, sir. I’m on an exchange semester at Starfleet.” the young man said, extending a hand.

Kirk took it, shaking it firmly, “David Marcus,” he repeated slowly.

“Yes, sir. You must be Admiral James Kirk. I’ve heard a lot about you. I believe you knew my mother,” David rambled.

“Your mother?” Kirk said, his voice faltering.

“Yes, Dr. Carol Marcus, molecular xenobiologist. She’s currently based out of the space station lab on Rigel V.” David explained.

“Yes, yes, that’s right. Dr. Carol Marcus,” Kirk breathed, as Spock materialised by his side.

“Captain Spock!” David, all but gasped, “It is such an honour to meet you. I am an absolute fan of your work on the supercomputer nano chips…"

“Welcome to our home, Mr. Marcus. Please come inside and be seated.” Spock said graciously, showing the guests to the hall. Saavik's arm lightly brushed against David’s as they both walked to join the others in the living room.

“I’m going to check on the food, Saavik,” Kirk called out, his voice sounding unnaturally shrill, “You…uh…make your friends comfortable…and I’ll be…uh right back.” He turned towards the kitchen, followed by Spock.

McCoy, who was sitting in the hall, got up and excused himself, tapping his glass, “I’m gonna need a refill."

He went into the kitchen to see Kirk pacing up and down restlessly. “Jim! Are you alright?!” he cried.

Kirk came to a stop, a hand on his mouth, and a look sheer panic in his eyes. He clutched the edge of the kitchen slab, feeling dizzy and slightly sick in the stomach.

Spock shut the kitchen door for good measure. He turned to face his husband, straightening the long sleeves of his robe and interlocking the fingers of his palms in front of him.

“Well?” Kirk choked out.

Spock sighed, “He doesn’t know, Jim. He knows you were his mother’s friend, that’s about all."

“How could you possibly…?"

“He’s projecting so strongly, I don’t even have to try to read his mind. I can read his thoughts even without physical contact. He doesn’t know.” Spock said with finality.

Kirk exhaled, “Okay.” He nodded, repeating to himself, “Okay."

“Jim…JIM!” McCoy said sharply, “You have to snap out of it. The kids are waiting outside. What are you going to do?"

“I don’t know,” Kirk said hoarsely. “I honestly don’t know. My son, who I haven’t seen in 20 years is sitting outside in my lounge, drinking wine coolers."

“Jim,” McCoy said, clapping him on the back, “You need to pull yourself together. I’m going to go outside before they think something’s wrong.” He turned to leave, shooting Spock a look which clearly meant _deal with your husband, or else_...

Spock waited for McCoy to shut the door behind him, before he cleared his throat. “Jim. I realise that this is a difficult time for you. But we promised our guests a dinner and at present, we have to attend to that. We will deal with this later, as we always do."

Kirk nodded, “I hear you.” He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms, leaning back on the counter, “Just give me a minute, I think I’m still in shock."

He heard a huff before he felt Spock encasing him in his arms, his pointy chin almost digging into his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” he asked Spock softly, returning the hug.

“Humans require physical touch in times of distress,” Spock murmured in his deep voice.

Kirk closed his eyes and sighed softly against Spock’s silk robe. After a beat, Spock rumbled, “He doesn’t remember."

Kirk pulled back to look at him. “What?"

“David - he doesn’t remember me. I would sit him down on the laboratory table while I would be doing experiments, and he would crawl over my notes. And when you and Carol would fight, frequently - yelling, the way humans do, I would carry him down the halls of the Academy to the cafeteria. He doesn’t remember that he pulled himself up next to the Jeffries tubes where I was working and took his very first steps - towards me. I know that it is illogical to state these facts because human infants do not remember memories until they are much older, but it has been 21 years 5 months and 3 days by the Standard solar calendar and I have not forgotten."

Spock loosened his grip before retracting his arms. “Saavik is wondering where we are. I am going to go out and attend to our guests. You can follow, when you are ready."

Kirk acknowledged him with a thin lipped smile and watched him leave. He picked up a fresh glass and poured himself two fingers of scotch. He downed it one go, wincing involuntarily at the burn.

_“That’s not the point Jim, and you know it! I love you, I really do."_

_“And that’s why you’re moving across the galaxy with my son?"_

_“Jim, don’t be like that. Come on, look at me. It’s not my fault that you don’t see it yet, but there is no universe where you would choose me, or David, over him, and I can’t live like that!"_

_“Carol, I told you - we may not be together, but I committed to being a good father to David, no matter what it takes. Just give me a chance to prove it to you."_

_“Jim. He’s my son. I can deal with you loving Spock more than us, but I can’t if David does it too. And if I stay here, that’s exactly what’s going to happen, and I just can’t do that. I want him in my world!"_

_“Tell me what I can do to make this better. I don’t want to lose him, Carol, he’s my son too!"_

_“Will you leave him?"_

_“You know I can’t do that, Carol. I can’t leave him. God, I can’t even think about…ask me for anything else."_

_“And it only took you a second to reply. Goodbye, Jim. Don’t call us again. And do us all a favour - don’t screw this up like you do everything else. He’s a good person."_

Kirk poured himself another file. He had never told Spock about this conversation and he never intended to either. He hadn’t been aware, till now, that the abrupt loss of his son had affected the Vulcan so strongly. Downing the whiskey, and pushing the multitude of thoughts from his mind, he turned to leave the kitchen and attend to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally we get to the actual dinner.

“So your first name is Marian?” David asked incredulously, taking a seat next to Saavik, “I just assumed it was Scotty!"

From across the table, Marian grinned, “Yes, Marian Chimamanda Scott. My father wanted to name me after his grandmother, and my mother after her favourite author. What a nerd!"

"Don’t listen to her, David, Aunt Nyota is, in fact, the coolest,” Demora protested.

“Uh, I can vouch for Marian when she says that Uhura is a nerd,” Kirk cut in, “She was the Chief Communications Officer on board the _Enterprise_ , and she spoke twenty seven languages."

“ _Twenty seven_?” David asked astounded.

“Xon, you can sit here, next to Demora,” Kirk said, “Alright, kids, there’s mashed potatoes, baked veggies, a casserole, rack of lamb, and bacon wrapped sausages. So help yourself. Vegetarian dishes are on the left."

“Aw yes! I love Uncle Jim’s casserole,” hissed Demora.

“Are you vegetarian too?” David asked, "I thought it was just the Vulcans.” 

“Oh yeah. I’m a Buddhist, like my parents. Hardcore vegetarians.” Demora replied, piling her plate with the potatoes, “Saavik you want some?"

“Yes, I shall help myself. David, did you know that Dem’s father also served on the _USS Enterprise_ as helmsman? Commander Sulu trains pilots at the Academy now.” Saavik said.

“Wait, so does everyone on this table have some Enterprise connection?” David asked, looking around.

Demora and Marian exchanged glances and Marian spoke up, “I mean yeah. Both my parents, and Saavik’s too, Dem’s father, Peter’s uncle, and of course Uncle Bones…"

“It’s okay, Xon and David,” clucked Jess, “Looks like we are the odd ones out."

“David, do you have any food allergies? I must warn you, the casserole contains eggplant.” Spock interrupted, suddenly.

David put back the serving spoon in the dish, “Thanks, Captain. I am, in fact, allergic to eggplant.” He smiled at Spock in a good natured manner, his eyes betraying his confusion. He turned to the girl across the table from him, “So, Demora? Is that a Buddhist name? Or a Japanese one?"

“No, it’s Spanish. I don’t know what my parents were thinking,” Dem sighed, “What about you, Jess?"

“Believe it or not, my dad named me after some Hollywood actress he had a crush on when he was a kid.” Jessica huffed, “Guess he was disappointed that I turned out to be a museum curator."

“That’s _fascinating_!” David spoke up, “Where do you work?"

“San Francisco Museum of Intergalactic Arts and Sciences. It’s really cool! You should really come visit while you’re still in San Fran.” 

“Pete, you’re next,” Demora called out.

“Next for what?", the red-head looked up, surprised.

“The history of onomastics, Peter!” Marian cried, “Your name!"

“Oh, right. My mom named me Peter, I don’t know why. My middle name is George, after my father _and_ paternal grandfather. You go next, Uncle Jim."

“I didn’t realise this was a game. I’m named James after my mother’s father and Tiberius after my father’s father. Very boring, let’s move on."

“Leonard Horatio - both old family names."

“Bit too old if you ask me."

“I didn’t ask you now did I, Jimbo?"

“What about you, Captain Spock?” David pressed.

“My father named me after a historical Vulcan figure. He was a noted philosopher and social scientist.” A murmur of assent rose up from the table, “And may I enquire about you, Mr. Marcus?" Spock said, folding his hands on his lap.

“Actually, David’s just fine, sir,” he said, “My mother named me David - she says my Grandpa picked it. And my middle name is Samuel, sir, a family name."

Peter interrupted his chewing, “That’s cool! Samuel’s a Kirk family name too. It was my dad’s middle name, initially, and then he went by only Sam, never George."

“Tell us about yourself, Xon,” McCoy interrupted surreptitiously, as Kirk and Spock exchanged glances across the table.

The shy Vulcan spoke up softly, “My father named me Xon. In our language, Xon means pride. He said I would bring pride and honour to our family."

Demora sighed approvingly. “Vulcan names are so great."

“What does your’s mean?” David turned towards Saavik.

Saavik put down her knife and fork. “My name isn’t Vulcan, it’s Romulan. And it means ‘cat’."

David smiled, “Is that because of the ears?"

Saavik thought for a moment before replying. Her smile did not reach her eyes, “Yes. Because of the ears." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marian's middle name comes from the Nigerian author, Chimamanda Ngozie Adichie - one of my favourite authors of all time. And yes, she is the daughter of Montgomery Scott and Nyota Uhura.  
> Spock realised that David might have a predisposition toward allergies, much like his father, hence the warning about the eggplant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, Saavik has some questions.

Peter and Jess were the first to leave. They offered to drop Xon on their way home. Demora and Marion hung around till their cab came. David loitered around, helping Saavik clean up, despite her protests and then left around the same time as the girls.

McCoy was the last to leave. He hung around the door, whispering to Kirk, and patting his back. Saavik tried to catch on what he was saying from the hall, but hastily moved to the kitchen once she saw Spock semi-glaring at her.

Once everyone was gone, and the dishwasher was loaded and the tables were wiped down and Saavik had disposed off every last bottle, she marched up to her parents’ room.

“Okay, now we talk.” she said, without preamble.

Spock arched an eyebrow. Kirk looked up from his PADD. He was already settled comfortably on the covers, in his pajamas.

“Sweetheart, it’s really late, and you’re old man’s wiped…"

“What’s going on with you two?” Saavik cut in, unmindful of Kirk’s excuses, “Especially you, Admiral. You haven’t been yourself all evening. And you, Captain,” she turned towards Spock, “I can feel you blocking me in your mind, and you only do that when something’s up. I’m not nine any more so you better tell me what’s going on!"

“Alright, have a seat,” Spock said sitting down at the edge of the bed. Saavik hesitated for a second, before pulling the ottoman and sitting down on it.

“Spock, can we please just do this tomorrow?” Kirk protested.

“It will only take a moment, _ashayam_. Please bear with me.” Spock turned towards Saavik. “Are you and David Marcus currently involved in a relationship that goes beyond platonic friendship?"

Whatever Saavik was expecting, it was not this. “Not exactly, no. Not yet, anyway.” she stammered. “Why is there something wrong? Is this about him?"

Spock seemed to think to himself for a moment. “You have not told him about your past. About Hellguard, about your dual Romulan heritage, about your adoption. Why is that?"

“I thought that these were more like third date sort of revelations,” Saavik said, smiling weakly.

“Sometimes, in order to protect the ones we love, we must refrain from disclosing the truth."

“What does that mean?” Saavik called out as Spock got up.

“It means there is nothing left to say, Saavik kam. Go to sleep.” Spock said, getting ready to turn in.

Saavik knew when she had lost. “Goodnight Captain, Admiral.” she said quietly, shutting the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt good to get this out. I hope to write more fanfiction short stories in this series. I have to find a way to include Chekov, Chapel and Rand as well. And for those of you who are confused by Jess, the museum curator - she's Peter's girlfriend, just someone I made up.  
> Thank you for reading! LLAP.


End file.
